1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to expandable crack inhibitors and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structures experiencing cyclic loading often suffer fatigue damage. Bridges are prone to suffer fatigue damage. Fatigue cracks can form and grow over time until ultimate failure of the bridge. Stress risers (e.g., small holes, notches, or other discontinuities) can lead to relatively high stresses in material surrounding the stress risers, even though uniform loads are applied to the structure, resulting in crack initiation. It may be difficult and time consuming to inspect and monitor bridges, buildings, stadiums, trusses, ironworks, vessels (e.g., ships, submarines, barges, or drilling platforms) and other large structures subjected to cyclic loading.
Stop drilling is a technique often used to slow crack growth until repair or rework can be performed. Stop drilling procedures often involve drilling a hole to remove the sharp crack tip, thereby reducing stress concentrations at the end of the crack. This tends to slow crack growth. Unfortunately, stop drilling procedures are typically an interim procedure to delay maintenance because stop drilled cracks typically reinitiate growth.